Episode 7329 (26th October 2015)
Plot Moira informs Pete that she knows Ross is back and tells him he is allowed to be worried as Ross tried to kill him. Andy asks Pete what he is going to do and if he has changed his mind about going to the police. Pete assures him he hasn't but he is leaving that day and Andy warns him to leave soon due to the mood Ross was in. Emma vents to Ross about the amount of time James is spending with Chas after Aaron's arrest. Ashley helps Sandy move his belongings over to Brook Cottage meanwhile Belle arrives back from Edinburgh and Lisa informs her of Kirin's arrest. It's also moving day for Bernice and Gabby, and Bernice is disappointed when Lawrence informs her that they won't be sharing a room. Gabby only brings a few of her belongings and insists that she needs new clothes. Pete reveals Moira that he's going to London for a few days to a friends birthday party and he asks Andy to tell his family that he loves them and to cherish his own family as because of him be won't see his. Victoria informs Robert that Bernice and Gabby are moving to Home Farm that day. Lawrence admits to Chrissie that he needs to get used to being in a relationship again and Lawrence gifts Gabby some roller skates. Chrissie states that they will need to talk to Lachlan's youth offending officer due to all the changes. Rhona tries to get Paddy to help Marlon find someone. Ashley has forgotten to get Edna's present for Sandy so gets him to write it down so he doesn't forget again. Andy notifies Ross that Pete has gone. Up at the farm Pete is delayed when James gets him to help with the tractor. Andy tells Ross that he will thank him one day but Ross threatens that Pete is a dead man when he finds him. Pete goes to collect the last of him belongings from the caravan but Ross is waiting and smashes him over the head with a baseball bat. Paddy tells Marlon that there is nothing wrong with being single and Sandy gifts Edna a walkie talkie so they can talk to each other when they are lonely. Bernice visits Robert and says she doesn't want to get involved with he and Chrissie's relationship. Robert tells her that he is worried about her as that family are dangerous. Belle assures Zak and Lisa that she wouldn't do drugs and she won't be seeing Kirin outside of business purposes. Robert tells Bernice that Lawrence must have though Chrissie was capable of shooting him as he hated prison but Bernice insists that Aaron is locked up so he must have done it, Robert is not so sure. Bernice agrees to keep Robert informed if she sees anything suspicious. Ross drives along a country road in a truck with Pete hands and feet tied in the back. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *James Barton - Bill Ward *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox Guest cast None Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and yard *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Woodbine Cottage - Garden and downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Dining room and kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - ICU room 2 *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen *Butlers Farm Caravan - Interior and Exterior *Unknown roads Notes *Final appearance of Shirley Stelfox as Edna Birch. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes